Como un Sol
by Sineadhdz
Summary: UA. Todos son humanos. Juuhachigou Androide 18 está al borde del abismo, su vida es un desastre. Sin embargo, alguien le recordará que la vida va más allá del sufrimiento. No leer, está en edición.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Como un Sol**_

Los personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, yo solo utilice sus nombres, estos pertenecen al genio Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Estaba huyendo de un hombre, la única persona a quien amó y de la que recibió amor; pero, ¿por qué huir de él? Porque él se había marchado 7 años atrás, y desde entonces su vida cambió drásticamente. Ya no era la hermosa e inocente niña de 15 años que él conoció, no, ahora era una ramera barata, ya no quedaba ni la sombra de la muchacha esperanzada y optimista de 17 años a la que él abandonó. Ahora sólo quedaban sobras, ahora toda ilusión se había desvanecido, todo sueño se fue a la basura, al carajo…

Después de correr diez cuadras, entró a un callejón, estaba lloviendo, por lo que resbaló y cayó de rodillas. Comenzó a llorar, buscando liberar el dolor, la angustia…la nostalgia que la invadía por volverlo a ver. Se sentía decepcionada, herida, sucia y miserable… ¿Por qué de todos los hombres en el mundo él, precisamente él la había visto en la calle 51, la de las prostitutas?... ¿por qué tenía él que reconocerla y llamarla por su nombre real?

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer a recordarle lo estúpida que había sido y la desgraciada vida que le había tocado? Él era sólo un fantasma en sus recuerdos, él ya no importaba en su _nueva _vida, en su infierno, mejor dicho. Él representaba la única etapa en que fue feliz, el ensueño que duró solamente dos años. Después de ese lapso, ese maravilloso tiempo de alegría, él desapareció de su vida. Ella llegó a pensar que había cometido algún error, pero no, le entregó todo, su vida, su amor, y su corazón. Lo maldijo mil veces, trató de odiarlo, trató de olvidarlo, y aunque jamás logró aborrecerlo, si pudo olvidarlo…

¿Cómo lo hizo? Pues, prácticamente fue obligada a hacerlo, ya que su existencia dio un vuelco que la hizo madurar y, más que eso, arruinar su futuro…

Escuchó pasos rebotando contra los pequeños charcos a su alrededor, era él, lo sabía. Quería verlo, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que desapareciera. Quería, no, no quería…necesitaba hablarle, tocarlo, sentirlo, amarlo, insultarlo, golpearlo, matarlo, pero antes…preguntarle el porqué de su abandono, su motivo para alejarse de ella, y con él sus esperanzas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Vete!—espetó con voz entrecortada.

—No, necesito hablar contigo…—escuchó una vez más la voz que sólo percibía en sus más hermosos y utópicos sueños, en los que él no se había ido.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Quiero que te largues!—gritó levantando su vista del suelo, dirigiéndola a él— ¿Por qué apareces así, tan de repente?...Después de haberte ido por tanto tiempo…Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo… ¡Lárgate de una vez!

— ¿No crees que podrías tener una vida mejor? ¿Qué hay formas mejores de sobrevivir? Estás desperdiciando tu vida.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de mi maldita vida?... ¡Te fuiste hace 7 años!—bajó la mirada de nuevo, siguió sollozando— ¿Sabes?, mi madre murió, mi hermano me abandonó…y me dejó sola, como un jodido perro, en la calle…Mi vida ya no existe, no me importa nada de lo que pueda pasarme, sólo soy una carga más para este inmundo planeta…y así quiero quedarme, como un maldito estorbo…Así que, vete, déjame _vivir _mi estancia dentro de la miseria, como la basura que soy…

— ¡No! No hables así, tú no eres un estorbo, y mucho menos basura—hizo una breve pausa—Mírate, eres joven y hermosa…

— ¿Y de que me sirve la belleza y la juventud? Estoy podrida por dentro, ¿oíste? Me he dejado corromper hasta los huesos…—lloró con más fuerza, apretando los puños hasta sacarse sangre de la palma con las uñas.

Él se arrodillo frente a ella, la tomó por los hombros y trató de hacerla confrontar su mirada. Cuando lo logró, pudo ver en esos mares azules una inmensa soledad, rencor y tristeza, en ese cabello radiante como el Sol no quedaba ni una pizca de brillo, esa piel tan suave como el pétalo de una flor estaba reducida a una simple cubierta acartonada. Pero aun así, ella era hermosa, seguía siendo la mujer de la que se enamoró, seguía siendo la única persona a la que había valido la pena conocer, simplemente, seguía siendo ella, el amor de su vida, su _Sol, _que ahora se encontraba en un eclipse.

Pero él se encargaría de renacerla, de volver a enseñarle el significado de vivir, de demostrarle la belleza del mundo, de amarla como lo hizo 7 años atrás y como deseo hacerlo desde que fue separado de su lado…Estaba convencido de que lo lograría, porque él se esmeraría en hacerla ver la realidad, en despertar de nuevo su esplendor.

Sabía perfectamente el pasado de ella, lo investigó a fondo antes de siquiera atreverse a mirarla de frente, a los ojos…

Sí, ella tuvo una vida sumamente difícil, su Sol había sufrido en demasía, había perdido las esperanzas, se había resignado a la vida de una prostituta, se confinó a la soledad eterna y a torturarse día a día con lo que pudo haber hecho de su vida…Pero no más, ahora él se encargaría de protegerla, quisiera o no. Después de todo se lo debía, no sólo era amor lo que sentía por ella, sino también agradecimiento, su Sol fue su compañía cuando él estaba sumido en la austeridad social, de la que sus padres fueron culpables, mayormente su madre, pues su padre acataba toda orden de ella sin rechistar.

Juuhachigou fue su liberación, su impulso para destruir las cadenas que lo tenían atado a los designios maternos. Antes de conocerla era un joven tímido, inseguro y sumiso, manipulable en extremo y tal vez un poco crédulo, era la burla del colegio, el típico _niño de mami. _Sin embargo, cuando Juu llegó a su vida, lo iluminó todo, disipó las penumbras de su mente como el Sol al amanecer, por eso ella se convirtió en su Sol, en su razón para despertar, en su ideal más anhelado.

Gracias a ella se salvó de ser el títere de su madre, se opuso a lo que no le parecía y dejó de actuar como su madre le había enseñado era lo correcto, comenzó a ser él mismo, el Gohan que estuvo dormido por 15 años y que su Sol llegó a despertar con su magnificencia.

Fue por eso que lo alejaron de su luz, de su calor, porque ella lo estaba _pudriendo_, según palabras de su madre, y él debía volver a ser el muchachito _decente_ al que Milk había educado. Sí, sólo por una estúpida disposición de su madre se distanció del amor de su vida. ¿Y todo para qué? Para que la hija de Ox-Satán lo obligara a casarse con una niña rica, la descendencia de un estafador llamado Mr. Satán, Videl.

Ella era mandona, prepotente, enojona y, hasta cierto punto, superficial. Siempre quería que se hiciera su voluntad, que fuera un esposo abnegado, que viviera por cumplir sus caprichos, era como su madre. Pero él, ya no era más un chico manipulable, ahora era un hombre independiente, y no se dejaría volver a manejar jamás.

Su matrimonio no funcionó, se había divorciado hace no más de dos años, pero a pesar de que la separación fue un mutuo acuerdo, Videl lo acosaba e incitaba a reanudar su relación. No obstante, Gohan ya tenía decidido retomar su vida, la dejó de lado por 7 largos años, pero ahora era libre, y buscaría la felicidad junto a su Sol.

No, no lo negaría, hubo un momento en que tuvo la intención de permanecer casado con Videl y olvidar a su Sol, estuvo tentado a quedarse en las sombras por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, todo intento fue en vano, simplemente no podía quitarse a Juuhachigou de la mente, le era imposible…quizás, lo único que lo libraba de su recuerdo era estudiar y trabajar, pero no todo el día estaba llevando a cabo éstas actividades, por ende, el resto del día era atormentado por su fantasma…

Y así, hincados en el crudo y mojado asfalto, viéndola a los ojos, esos que denotaban sufrimiento y carencia, la tomó entre sus brazos, la abrazó como a una niña pequeña, como quiso hacerlo desde más de un lustro atrás…Ella necesitaba consuelo y amor, y por Kami que él se los daría. La levanto con delicadeza y, sin dejar de confrontar sus miradas, unió sus labios en un beso que ambos habían esperado por años pero que, sin embargo, fue dulce, suave y tierno, sin intenciones más allá de las de proporcionar cariño puro, amor casto…

Su Sol, estaba confundida, anhelaba tanto como él aquella unión, pero yacía incrédula ante el acontecimiento...Se preguntaba si era un sueño como los muchos que la torturaban cada que dormía, sino era una alucinación, un cruel juego mental…pero no, todo apuntaba que el beso que estaba recibiendo era real, que Gohan en verdad estaba a su lado, brindándole el amor que tanto deseaba pero que…no merecía.

—Gohan, basta ya—. Lo lanzó lejos de ella, evitando así recibir todo ese cariño del que no era digna—Debo irme. Tú eres parte de mi pasado…y nada más…—dijo en tono despectivo y dándole la espalda.

— ¿Y dónde irás? ¿a seguir prostituyéndote? ¿a seguir arruinándote la vida?—la agarró del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo de frente—No Juuhachigou, no lo permitiré…Quieras o no, vendrás conmigo y yo te protegeré—la jaló por el callejón unos cuantos metros mientras ella ponía resistencia.

— ¡Suéltame, bastardo!...Eres un imbécil, yo no te he pedido que me protejas, ni tampoco quiero tu ayuda. Si yo he decidido ser una ramera es mi problema, no tienes por qué entrometerte en lo que no te importa…

—Te equivocas, sí me importa lo que te ocurra…porque yo, aún te amo.

Juuhachigou soltó una enorme y amarga carcajada, eso hirió a Gohan profundamente—Bah, tú no me amas, y bien lo sabes…No sé que te ha dado para que creas que soy tan ingenua como para caer en eso. Pero, aunque fuera cierto que aún sientes amor hacia mí, yo ya no lo siento por ti.

Gohan no respondió, puesto que no le creía, y sabía que insistir la enfadaría. Ella por su parte, trató de autoconvencerse de que en verdad ya no lo amaba, pero no podía negar que tenerlo enfrente le causaba toda una revolución interior…Pero ahora lo que más importaba era dejarle claro a Gohan que ella no quería nada con él, y que no debería tratar de luchar por una causa perdida. Porque ella lo era, era una mujer sin ambiciones y sin ganas de vivir, no tenía caso intentar cambiar en lo que se había convertido… ¿cómo hacerle entender eso a él? No había manera, en definitiva no la había, porque si huía él sabría tarde o temprano dónde vivía, y no se mudaría de un día para otro…

Lo mejor sería ir con él, seguirle la corriente y…ya vería qué se le ocurriría después, pero por lo pronto, tenía que afrontar el presente.

Continuará…

Por favor déjenme sus reviews, cualquier crítica será bien recibida. Saludos.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Como un Sol**_

Los personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, yo solo utilice sus nombres, estos pertenecen al genio Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**(Siete años atrás)**

Estaba sentado en una banca del parque, admirando las flores y los árboles, escuchando el trinar de las aves, embargándose con el azul del cielo y el brillo del Sol, leyendo libros de ciencia y deleitándose con la Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven. De pronto, la luz fue ensombrecida; cuando levantó su mirada para ver al culpable, fue deslumbrado por el astro que se postraba enfrente de él. Era una hermosa muchacha -calculó que tenían la misma edad-. Su cabello fue lo primero que captó su atención, tenía el color del Sol y brillaba aún con más fulgor. Sus ojos…azules, como el cielo sobre ellos. Sus labios, rosados, no muy gruesos pero tampoco muy finos, delicados y de apariencia suave. Su piel, blanca y sin ninguna imperfección, parecía tener la textura del pétalo de una rosa…Quedó hechizado con la imagen, era lo más hermoso que había visto además del Sol.

—Hola—dijo una encantadora voz proveniente de los labios de su _Sol._

—H-hola—tartamudeó él, aun no creyendo que se dirigiera a su persona.

—Mi nombre es Juuhachigou, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

—G-gohan.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

—C-cla-claro.

— Perdón por la pregunta, pero, ¿eres tartamudo?

—No—respondió Gohan, avergonzado por su actitud.

— ¿Qué escuchas?

—La Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, mucho. Jamás había oído algo tan bonito—respondió con una sonrisa. Gohan cayó en un ensueño aún más grande— ¿qué lees?

— ¿Eh?...Ah, un libro de Física avanzada.

— ¿Y no te aburres?

—No…Bueno, a veces. Pero si no leo mi mamá me regaña.

—Ah… ¿y por qué no le dices que no siempre te gusta leer, que en ocasiones quisieras hacer otras cosas?

—Porque si se lo menciono se enfurece…Además ella quiere que sea un gran investigador…

— ¿Y eso es lo que tu deseas, ser un investigador?

—Pues…No, no lo sé. Supongo que sí, ella dice que es lo mejor para mí.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué hay de lo que tú piensas? ¿A ti en verdad te apasiona la idea de ser un científico?

—No...Es decir, sí me gusta la idea de ayudar a las personas, pero no desde un laboratorio, sino desde un hospital…

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu madre?

—No creo que ella lo comprenda, siempre ha soñado con que yo sea un investigador…Lo dice todo el tiempo…

—Yo pienso que si se lo dices, tal vez entienda que ser médico es lo que te haría feliz.

—Tal vez…—se quedó pensativo un momento y reflexionó sobre lo que él deseaba y no su madre— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?

—Mmm…buena pregunta. Pues, a mí me gustaría ser abogada…Lo malo es que la carrera es muy cara, y mi familia no tiene muchos recursos económicos que digamos…He oído que la medicina también es cara, ¿tú sí tienes dinero para pagar tus estudios?

—Sí, no mucho…pero con la herencia de mi abuelo podría cubrir esos gastos.

— ¡Qué afortunado eres! Yo quizás tenga que ponerme a trabajar, o…—guardo silencio un momento—bueno, no sé. Ya veré después…

Gohan se perdió en los ojos de la chica, le parecía la sensación más embriagante que existía. Su cabello era manipulado por el viento en un vaivén que lo hipnotizó…Sus labios se movían, pero él no comprendía palabra alguna, sólo asentía y sonreía cuando ella lo hacía. Así pasaron segundos, minutos, tal vez horas…

— ¡Oye!—gritó Juuhachigou algo enojada— ¿me estás poniendo atención?

—S-si, c-claro.

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿qué te dije?

— ¿Qué me dijiste?—preguntó él confundido y tratando de recordar.

— ¿Lo ves? No estabas atendiendo lo que te dije.

—Lo siento—agachó la cabeza, culpable. Ya que siempre que no atendía alguna indicación recibía una reprimenda de su madre.

—Oh, no te preocupes—murmuró mientras levantaba el rostro del muchacho con sus manos—no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es natural que a veces no pongamos atención.

Gohan sonrió ante el gesto, nadie nunca había hecho algo similar por él…Siempre que hacía algo _malo_ a la vista de su madre, tenía que andar con la cabeza gacha y prepararse para recibir su castigo…Pero ahora, incluso era recompensado al tener contacto con _su Sol_…Sí, su Sol. Algo le decía que Juuhachigou marcaba el inicio de algo para él, no sabía bien qué, pero estaba seguro que sería muy feliz mientras ella permaneciera a su lado.

—Gracias—susurró con sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Por dejarme conocerte.

Juuhachigou no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca le habían dicho algo así, y mucho menos alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Este chico era muy extraño, pero tenía algo que la hacía sentirse _especial_, él le mostraba respeto y calidez, emociones levemente experimentadas por ella. Sin embargo, alguien a quien apenas conocía ya le mostraba esto, además de… ¿cómo describirlo?...estimación y dependencia. Sí, él parecía tenerle un cierto grado de afecto, y dependencia…tal vez; parecía alguien que necesitaba compañía y comprensión…

—Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, mañana vendré de nuevo a las 4:00 p.m. ¿Te gustaría encontrarte aquí conmigo?

— ¡Si, claro que me gustaría!—exclamó él con mucha alegría, ya que nunca había tenido un amigo o amiga con quien compartir tiempo, y que ahora alguien se lo pidiera lo tenía extasiado.

—Entonces—dijo levantándose—hasta mañana—susurró inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Gohan.

—Hasta mañana—afirmó en un suspiro mientras ella se alejaba.

* * *

Caminó por quince minutos hasta llegar a su casa, una pequeña residencia de apenas un piso, en muy mal estado y ubicada en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Entró tratando de no hacer ruido y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, mas no pudo cumplir su objetivo, ya que alguien se le interpuso.

— ¿Dónde andabas, mocosa?—inquirió una mujer de gran parecido físico, pero con marcas de la hostilidad en la que creció y dieciséis años mayor en edad.

—En el parque, madre—respondió Juuhachigou temerosa.

— ¿Y qué demonios hacías ahí?

—Estaba con un amigo…

— ¿Con un amigo?... ¡Con un amigo!—la abofeteó, dejándole un rasguño en la mejilla—Mira lo que me pasó a mí por andar _con un amigo_, ahora tengo que criar a dos muchachitos estúpidos y malagradecidos.

—Tranquila, madre—intervino un chico de cabello negro y rasgos similares a los de Juuhachigou—estás ebria, será mejor que descanses un poco.

— ¿Ebria? ¿Descansar un poco?—espetó acercándose al joven amenazadoramente— ¿Tienes alguna maldita idea de por qué estoy ebria?—Juunanagou negó con la cabeza— ¡Porqué tengo que mantenerlos a ustedes, bastardos! ¡Porqué si no me alcoholizo, no podría prostituirme con cuanto infeliz con dinero se me pone enfrente!

Ambos hermanos agacharon la cabeza, sintiéndose culpables por el estado de su madre. Se los echaba en cara siempre, decía que si ellos no hubieran existido ella podría haber disfrutado de la vida, conseguir un esposo, una buena posición económica…pero en vez de eso, estaba atada a dos espurios, a dos estorbos. Porque eso eran para ella, dos obstáculos, dos piedras que se le atravesaron en el camino…

—Para cuando regrese quiero todo limpio y ordenado—exigió a Juuhachigou—…y tú, malnacido—esta vez su mirada fue dirigida al pelinegro—ya va siendo hora de que consigas trabajo, no creas que voy a estar alentando tu vagancia toda la vida.

En cuanto la progenitora de los mellizos salió de la propiedad para ir a su _trabajo_, Juuachigou lloró amargamente, su hermano sólo la miró con reproche.

—Ya deja de estar llorando, eso no va a cambiar la situación—regañó en voz severa— ¿o acaso crees que nuestra madre se va a seguir tentando el corazón? A mí ya me amenazó con que si no consigo empleo me echará de la casa, ¿qué crees que hará contigo? Dudo mucho que con lo que nos odia te permita inmunidad ante su _oficio_…Créeme cuando te digo que no falta mucho para que te lleve a prostituirte también. A ver si alguno de esos sucios bastardos se apiada de una virgen…

—No digas eso, Juu…tu sabes que yo no quiero eso para mí…yo quiero estudiar, salir de esta miseria…

— ¿Y piensas que eso le importa a la _perra_?...No, Juuhachigou; no seas tan ingenua…ambos sabemos que lo que nosotros deseamos no tiene la más mínima repercusión en la consciencia de _ella_.

—Tienes razón…Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

—Qué harás tú, querrás decir…Mira, eres mi hermana, pero no quiero tener que estar cargando con una chiquilla llorona. A _ella_ ya no le queda mucho de vida, así que mejor ve pensando cómo sobrevivirás, porque eso yo ya lo tengo resuelto.

— ¿Te irás cuando la _zorra_ muera? ¿Me abandonarás?

—Es una posibilidad. Depende de qué utilidad tengas para mí—la rubia le lanzó una mirada indescifrable, pero con seguro odio y rencor—…Sin embargo, por ahora, hermanita, deberías hacer lo que se te ordenó…Claro, si quieres conservar tu _pureza_ por más tiempo—dicho esto, se retiró del inmueble.

Juuhachigou decidió no seguir llorando, no les daría el gusto a su madre y su hermano de verla desmoronarse, no, ella tenía que sobreponerse a esto, ella tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante y restregarles a ambos en la cara su progreso, su éxito…Ah, ese era su sueño más anhelado, su ilusión más grande, salir de la pobreza y ser feliz…como en los cuentos de hadas, encontrar a su príncipe azul y compartir una vida llena de alegría…

Y entonces _ese_ muchacho llegó a su mente, Gohan…tal vez no era un Príncipe, pero sin duda sería un gran comienzo, sí, él le daría el impulso para dar realización a sus metas, sólo él…

* * *

Después de unos minutos de la partida de Juuachigou, Gohan no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una enorme sonrisa. Estaba feliz, no, esa palabra quedaba corta para describir lo que sentía…Se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta la salida del parque, donde seguramente su padre ya lo estaría esperando para ir a su hogar.

Y así fue, afuera había un auto verde, dentro de éste yacía Goku, con una sonrisa. Gohan entró lentamente, sin querer despegarse del lugar en que había conocido a su _Sol_, aún conservaba el gesto que tomó cuando Juuhachigou se fue.

—Hola, hijo—no obtuvo respuesta—… ¿hijo? ¿qué te pasa?

— ¿Eh?...Nada, sólo estoy un poco distraído.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—Inquirió preocupado el mayor.

—Si te digo, ¿prometes no decirle a mamá?

—Bueno, eso depende si el asunto es grave, ya sabes que a ella no le gusta que le ocultemos cosas.

—No, no es grave.

—Esta bien, entonces no diré nada.

—Es…es una chica—se sonrojó al decir esto—se llama Juuhachigou.

—Lindo nombre—exclamó Goku feliz al ver el rostro de su vástago iluminarse con la sola mención del nombre— ¿Cómo es?

—Creo que tiene mi edad, su cabello iguala el esplendor del Sol—suspiró—sus ojos son azules, como el cielo a medio día—otro suspiro—sus labios parecen una delicada flor, su piel…ah…su piel es tan suave como una rosa…

— ¡Vaya, hijo! Parece que te tiene cautivado—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El rostro de Gohan se tornó aun color rojo encendido, ¿cómo pudo decirle eso a su padre? Tal vez había cometido un error al hablarle de su _Sol_. ¿Sentiría lo mismo Goku por Milk?

—Papá… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—dijo el adolescente después de un incómodo silencio.

—Claro, hijo.

—Bueno, tu… ¿estás enamorado de mamá?...Es decir, ¿qué sientes por ella?

Goku se puso nervioso, ¿qué se supone que debería responderle a su hijo, la verdad o el cuento de hadas que había estructurado Milk? Optó por la verdad, su hijo ya era un muchacho, ya tenía la suficiente madurez como para afrontar la realidad.

—Hijo, ¿quieres saber la verdad?

—Por supuesto, sino no te estaría preguntando a ti.

—Esta bien, Gohan…No, yo no amo a tu madre…

Su hijo estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas, había pensado toda su vida que sus padres eran el matrimonio perfecto…Sin embargo, la realidad era otra, y Goku tenía la obligación de hablar con su hijo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se casaron?

—Porque nuestros padres habían hecho un acuerdo cuando éramos niños…Yo, traté por muchos medios librarme del compromiso, pero nada dio resultado…Mi padre estaba demasiado arraigado a la idea de que tenía que casarme con Milk y no con…—Goku guardó silencio, no soportaba el pensar en _ella_, le resultaba muy doloroso su recuerdo, y sobre todo la forma en que todo terminó.

— ¿Quién papá? ¿Con quién el abuelo no te permitió casarte?

—Suno—dijo en un susurro apenas audible, aún le dolía citarla—su nombre era Suno.

— ¿Suno?... ¿era?... ¿Quieres decir que…?

—Así es, ella murió…

—Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Días después de mi boda con tu mamá ella se…suicido—el rostro del mayor fue rápidamente asolado por numerosas lágrimas, sus sollozos rompían el corazón de su hijo, la impotencia de años atrás regresó—yo…yo no pude hacer nada, no pude detenerla, ni siquiera pude decirle por última vez que la amaba…que la amo…

Los recuerdos rápidamente tomaron posesión de su mente y corazón. Ese cabello rojizo, esos enormes ojos marrones llenos de esperanza, esa sonrisa que cambiaba su día con sólo verla, esa voz tan alegre, esa mirada que derretía hasta el corazón más duro, esa piel tan suave como la seda, esos labios que eran su perdición…Suno…Las últimas palabras que escucho de ella lo golpearon como un balde de agua fría…

—_Vete, Goku—dijo entre sollozos—Si ya has decidido casarte con ella, no sé que haces aquí, ¿acaso lo que quieres es lastimarme más?_

—Yo…lo siento papá…no debí-

—No tienes por qué disculparte, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa…Así que, no te aflijas, tú sólo querías saber si yo amo a tu madre…Bien, la respuesta es no, pero sí le tengo un gran afecto y agradecimiento, porque me ha dado lo que más quiero en el mundo…a ti.

Gohan no pudo retener más sus lágrimas, se lanzó a su padre y lo abrazó, dándole consuelo y dándoselo a él mismo. Después de unos minutos, Goku le pidió a Gohan algo que cambiaría su vida, y lo atormentaría dos años después.

—Hijo, prométeme que si alguna vez te enamoras no dejarás que nadie se interponga entre ustedes, que ante todo pensarás en ella y el amor que se tengan.

—Si, papá. Lo juro.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola, como verán el capítulo es de cuando se conocieron Gohan y Juuhachigou, había estado pensando que sería mejor poner todo esto en flash backs, pero prefiero hacer unos cuantos capítulos de lo que pasó en ese lapso de siete años hasta llegar a los acontecimientos del 1er cap. Así que, eso es lo que haré.

Y claro que también espero sus comentarios y críticas. Sin nada más por el momento, me despido.


End file.
